The Girl From The Hill
by lightening816
Summary: A malnourished baby vixen has been left at Chick-A-Pin Hill with nothing but a letter from her mother to Brer Fox, explaining his blood relation to her. Told from the point of view of the baby herself, she recollects her first five years with him, describing her life's many "firsts" with her rabbit-chasing father.
1. The First Year

The Girl From The Hill

Papa always said dat de best day was when he took me home to Chick-A-Pin Hill. He di'nt know it at da time, but he was gon' be happy…even'chally. Papa and I lived on dat nice lil hill together out in Briar Country wid de otha critters. And it was de nicest little hill I'd ever seen and 'ill ever see. Funny how I don' remember when I came to de hill, but Papa did. He said dat one day, one real random day, he woke up and heard me cryin' and cryin'. He popped his head outta de cave in Chick-A-Pin hill and found me sittin' dere in my favorite basket, de one I use fo' Foxy Loxy's bed. He read a letter from my momma. Momma said dat when Papa loved her and loved her so'mo', I started growin' in her, and she di'nt know what t' do. So she gave me to Papa. Papa was mighty shocked and angry, not at me I hope. He once said somethin' to me abou' how they'd met at a party the other critters were holdin', he tried some tingly feelin' drinks, and decided to really love on my momma. After she gave herself to 'im (as he put it), she ran away the next mo'nin' and never came back. Then when I was bawn, she gave me to Papa, jess like dat.

Papa said that he'd been feelin' mighty lonely lately and felt kinda bad fo' me, me bein' bawn to him and my momma and all, so he took me inside the cave and looked at me like dere was somethin' wrong. He said dat I was too tiny t' be healthy, so much so that dat I could fit snuggly in one a 'is hands. But also my ribs were showin' and I was mighty filthy. He once told me that I was "mal-noorished", which he said meant that I wasn't eatin' good and bein' taken care of right. Papa said "bless my soul" and tried cleaning me and feeding me, and finding me clothes to wear. He gave me a mighty big shirt, cleaned my nasty self and made me eat some chicken and veggies he was gon' save fo' 'imself (I always loved how generous he was). As he looked fo' clothes fo' me t' wear, he found an ol' stuffed toy fox that 'e used to play with when he was mighty little. He put him in my arms and called him Foxy Loxy, like de fox from dat "Sky is fallin'" story. I love Foxy Loxy a whole lot! Anyways, Papa di'nt have a bed fo' me, so he made me sleep in his bed and put pillows all around me, so I woul'nt fall off (Papa sho' is smart). A cos' I di'nt know dis was goin' on, 'cause my eyes and ears were shut real tight. Papa says dat baby foxes are bawn not hearin' and seein', so the only thang that I could do was feel him when he held me and eat the chicken and veggies he gave me. Papa was still real mad, even after he got me a bed to sleep in and found out how da make dresses (what I did wrong in de first place, I don' know). Every mo'nin', he'd wake me up real early, change me good, put a dress on me (Papa always said that foxes look nicer dan any other critter), and gave me breakfast. Then he'd rock me in my favorite chair and poke at me all playful-like, and then he'd change me, then he'd feed me, and change me agin, then he'd put me down for a nap (de best time of de day acco'din' to Papa), and then he'd change me some mo'! Then more pokin' and playin', then dinnertime, then bathtime (my favorite part of de day), and then he'd put me down to sleep. I loved 'im a whole lot. I used to wonder if he loved me when I was little.

'Cos I couldn't hear nothin' dat first week, 'cause I was still a lil baby. Like I said befo', foxes are bawn deaf 'n' blind and don' get their ears and eyes opened until 14, sometimes 16 days after they bawn, and Papa and Momma were de same. I knew my Papa by how he held me and how smelly he was. Papa is de smelliest critter I've ever smelled. Every night, he'd bathe after he bathes me, so why does he always smell like sweat, grass, and chimney smoke? I have a strange Papa. A week after Papa took me home (day # 15 in my life) my ears 'n' ears opened and de first thang I saw was Papa lookin' down at me. He's a funny lookin' critter with a big nose, big feet, and ears, and a hat. He asked me if I knew who he was. What a dumb question. He was holdin' me the way he'd always held me. This was my Papa, and den at dat time, I loved him a lot mo' than I did befo'.

After dat, each day went as usual, but now that I was hearin', he started talkin' and he'd talk and talk and talk some mo' 'bout dis ol' rabbit he's been chasin' for a long while. Brer Rabbit lives in a prickly briar patch a little ways down de road. Papa wants to eat Brer Rabbit. Papa says that rabbits make a nice stew that every fox should try at least once in dere lifetime. He told me everythin' there is to know 'bout rabbits 'n' foxes; like how dey been chasin' each other since dey first showed up on Earth long ago, how foxes first found out how nice rabbits are to eat, all dat good stuff.

I remember one day, Papa took me outside fo' de first time since my eyes opened up. It was a week after dat, and he thought I was ready to see what outside looked like. I like outside. It's mighty purty some days. Other days, it gets real wet and gray sometimes, and I don' like dose ver' much. But on de day Papa showed me outside, he had me in one arm and our picnic basket (not my basket, another one) on de other and he took me up on a hill and showed me all there was t' see in Briar Country. The briar patch, the mole sisters' house, Mr. Bluebird's nest, the cabin of ol' Uncle Remus, all dat good stuff. Speakin' a which, guess who I met dat day! We saw Uncle Remus and Brer Rabbit walking down de road singin'. Papa hid me and hisself behind a tree and Papa told me to hush. He told me he was gon' try and get Brer Rabbit away from Uncle Remus and then take him home with us. He said "wait here", but I di'nt understand. I was still not good at talkin', always cooin' and babblin'. He went up to Uncle Remus and Brer Rabbit and tried to distract Remus from de Rabbit. But I wanted to follow. I cried for Papa and held out my arms. I wanted him near me fo' sho'! Papa slapped himself, came back over, and took me in his paws, and told me that I shoulda stayed quiet by th' tree. Uncle Remus stopped Papa from lecturin' me and introduced hisself. I ain't used to talkin' to no one 'cept Papa, so I wrapped my arms around Papa's neck and turned away. Uncle Remus laughed and called me "sweet". I only talk to Papa, thank you ver' much. But at least he was mighty nice.

Brer Rabbit tried to speak t' me. He said "be nice and sweet, and keep yo' Pa in line!" Papa carried me away from 'im. "Lisa, don't play with yo' food" he'd say. I looked at Uncle Remus and Brer Rabbit one mo' time and they looked mighty worried. I di'nt know why. My Papa is smart and was fo' sho'ly warmin' up to me. Papa took me to another hill and we had our picnic there. He then told me 'about de trees, de flowers, and even some o' de otha critters. I met Brer Bear and his family too, as they came walkin' down de road. Papa says that Brer Bear is a foo' but he thought it nice that Brer Bear found a Missus Bear and had lil Brers and lil Sisses Bears with 'er. Alot a critters were havin' babies and Papa once heard that even Brer Rabbit had gone acourtin' with some lady rabbit that lived in a separate briar patch. Maybe that was why Papa had been feelin' lonely by th' time I came. Everyone else were either havin' babies or, in th' case o' Brer Rabbit, were meetin' critters they could 'ave babies wit'. Papa says that I'm special 'cos even though he di'nt know I was comin', it turned out to be a real good thang that I did. He once called me "the best surprise I ever 'ad"! Brer Bear is mighty slow. He don' talk nearly as fast as Papa but he seems nice. Don' make 'im mad though. His cubs were misbehavin' and he yelled at dem. Missus Bear told dem to stop makin' a scene, so 'e stopped. I like Missus Bear, she know she she wants and hain't afraid to speak. Papa rolled 'is eyes and told me that Brer Bear's temper shows up sometime, but with Missus Bear around, it don' appear as much as it used to. They seem nice though, but like I say befo', I only talked to Papa. The Bears tried to speak to me, but I just put my head in Papa's chest. I'm sorry, but I only want to talk to 'im. Papa calls it "bein' shy". I guess dat's what I am.

After the Bears left, I looked at the grass and started playin' with de ground, as Papa was puttin' the food away. He looked back at me and saw my covered in dirt and about to eat some. He slapped my paw and I cried 'n' cried. He told me dat eating dirt is a foo'ish thing t' do. Instead of givin' me my nap when we got home, he cleaned me, pulled my dirty dress off me, and gave me my bath instead. After puttin' me in a night dress and so that I could nap, he told me "sorry" for slappin' my paw, but he told me that eatin' dirt hain't good and dat he'll be keepin' a better eye on me. I don' mean to make Papa mad, but I jess really like de outside.

For de next few months, Papa would take me outside all de time. He even stitched me a hat just like his to keep de sun outta my eyes. We met lotsa critters whenever he took me out. Mr. Bluebird likes me alot fo' some reason. The Mole Sisters and Sis Possum got real fond a me and kept offerin' Papa to make nice dresses fo' me. They kept tellin' me how purty and cute I was, but I wanted to only be near Papa, but durin' dis time, he started gettin' me to talk to otha critters. He'd say "Lisa, ya gotta talk to othas. Critters 'n' people wanna talk t' ya". I tried t' understand, but it came kinda clear t' me that I had t' talk to othas. The Mole Sisters and Sis Possum loved talkin' t' me and makin' stuff fo' me. What I did to get dis attention, I don' know. It just happened. They made me some nice dresses fo' both cas'all 'n' special occasions and pretty bows 'n' bonnets to wear in my hair. Papa di'nt show that he liked it, but I think he did. He never told 'em to stop. I soon had a nice little set of clothes to wear 'n' if I could talk, I woulda been told to say "thank you" every time I got a new one. Papa still did everythin' else though. Cleanin', feedin', takin' me outside, he even started readin' to me every night. He often talks t' otha critters and Uncle Remus about how "gifted" I am, all because I di'nt fuss alot as a baby. When he got me to do somethin', even somethin' as simple as eat, he'd smile and I'd hear 'im say "I have a gifted child". "Gifted" must be good, because Papa boasted 'bout me and called me that alot when he did. I love Papa, but I think he gives mo' credit than I'm worth. I've heard otha critters say that Ma's and Pa's do that 'cause they so proud of dere kids. Why is Papa proud o me den? What did I do dat was so special? I cry and eat and sleep like every other child, so why is Papa so "proud" o me? I've never caught and brought home a rabbit or a chicken or a fish. I never made my own trap for dem rabbits, chickens, o' fish. I don't talk or learn good. It takes me a long time to figure out stuff, but Papa keeps callin' me "gifted". "What a smart child I got!" "Aren't I blessed to have such a sweet baby like you!" Papa sho' is strange sometimes. Got a way wid words too. I wish other critters like 'im, but 'e's always chasin' rabbits 'n' chickens.

Them comments just kept comin', 'specially when I started crawlin'. I fell alot, but Papa always told me "oh, you can do betta dan dat! No mo' tears. Try again!" I cried alot when I fell down, but Papa would always tell me t' try agin. "No mo' tears", he'd say. "No mo' tears". Papa was scared that I never gon' crawl or walk, and looked a lil worried 'bout me. So one day, I grabbed ont' the legs of our dinna table and I walked 'round in a circle while holdin' on tight. Papa was starin' all serious like. I wanted to impress 'im, so I let go and took one step...and fell real hard. I cried and cried, but Papa took me in his arms and said "You did so good. No mo' tears. You can try agin". Papa is right, as always, so I tried 'n' tried. I'd take a few steps 'n' fall agin 'n' agin. He was always right dere, watchin' me. "You can do it!" he'd say. Papa kept holdin' out his arms, and soon, I jess got up 'n' ran. I had t' get to dem arms somehow, so I held out my own and cried out fo' 'im as I sprinted. Papa got a lil closer as he went 'n' took me in his arms right den and dar. He held me real tightly as he sat all criss cross on de flo'. He gave me lots a "butterfly kisses" and told me all sorts of stuff. "Dis is a gifted child! I ain't never seen no young'un so smart 'n' special befo'"! Papa laughed 'n' laughed and kept me wid him for a mighty long time after dat. Even durin' my nap, he insisted that I stay in 'is arms. Usually, he'd just put me in bed and left me there fo' an hour. But not den. He held me and kissed me and I just laid dere. I think dat was when Papa really began to love me. He let me sleep in 'is arms the rest of de day and night. He'd gotten fond a me befo' but den I knew fo' sho' that he loved me. And I always loved my Papa.

I wanted to start talkin' to Papa, no babbles but real words. Papa repeated every day words t' me, like "mo'ning", "bath", "outside", especially "Pa". He kept sayin' "Pa" agin and agin, that one day, I jess blurted out "Papa". I hadn't seen him dat happy since de day I ran t' him. "You called me 'Papa'!" he cried. Every time I called 'im "Papa", he'd reply with all sorts a questions. "How d'you do?" "Watcha gotta say, Lisa?" "What d'ya gotta tell me?" He always wanted me to say somethin'.

As de days got colder 'n' colder, Papa made me go outside wid a jacket and my special hat mo' often. Papa showed me how leaves fall from de trees and dat soon 'nough, snow might start fallin'. I liked the reds 'n' yellows 'n' oranges, but I really loved the kickin' and the throwin' of dos leaves. Papa wou'nt let me stay out too late, but I wanted. Sometimes I'd cry "NO!" Papa said "Yes, ma'am!" 'n' took me inside. Papa always says that when he tells me t' do somethin', I gots t' do it. 'Cause the days got colder, Papa woul'nt keep me outside fo' as long. "Frozen foxes don' make good foxes" Papa would say. When de Christmas snow came, Papa would give me flour to throw int' a Christmas cookie batter. After a looong time, Papa would give me two cookies to eat fo' Christmas day. But not befo' presents, which I always look fo'ward to. Papa gave me some clothes and so'mo' toys, and den, after dinna, gave me dem two cookies he promised me. Papa told me all about New Years "Resolutions" 'n' what dey meant; promises t' the new year, I think.

One mo'ning some time lata, when I was cryin' out fo' Papa to let me out a my crib, Papa came in wid de prettiest chocolate cake I ever saw! He gave me a present and told me that I'd been bawn dat day a year ago and said dat it's one de most impotent days of de year! I tried to say "thank you" but I still di'nt talk good den. But I think he knew. He helped me open the present 'n' it was a pretty girl fox wearin' a pretty white sundress with two big button eyes just like Foxy Loxy. He told me that Foxy Loxy should have a playmate. He walked me over t' Foxy Loxy's basket (my basket really) 'n' told Foxy that he had a new lady friend. I loved mine'n' Foxy's new friend. After I got good at speakin', I started callin' her Farah Sarah 'n' Papa laughed wid me when I told 'im. On my first birthday, he made me my favorite breakfast and took me outside agin. He gave me my favorite lunch and let me put my paws into that small cake he made fo' me. It wasn't a tiny ol' cupcake, but it wasn't one of dem big wedding cakes either. It was about as wide as one a Papa's big ol paws and it was real purty, with pink and blue frostin'. Papa made sure that he was wid me every day, so maybe he made it while I was sleepin', or somethin'. I got all messy, but Papa di'nt mind. He let me get all messy from de cake and lettin' my play in de grass, which musta been his plan all long 'cause he made my bath extra long dat day. I always loved dos baths and he let me stay in de tub for a loooong time. He made dinna as usual and read me my favorite story. When he put me t' bed, he told me that my first birthday was one of de best days Briar Country has ever seen. A week later, I got anotha surprise! Papa surprised me agin wid a trip to the fair bein' held right dere at Briar Country! He 'splained to me that t'day was th' day he took me home a year ago, and dat dis was another 'stremely impotent day! Papa showed me how t' do lots a things. He showed me how t' throw a ball int' a hole t' get a prize, and den he showed me how t' fish for fake fish, so that we could git anotha prize. Otha critters were watchin'. Some were lookin' mighty confused. "What's Brer Fox doin' here?" "Ain't that the fox baby we been hearin' about?" Sis Possum, the Mole Sisters, and Brer Rabbit musta told otha critters 'bout me 'cause some critters were talkin' t' me and pointin' at me. Did I do somethin' wrong agin? Papa gave them suspicious lookin' looks 'n' showed me how t' play so'mo' games.

I saw de Bears agin. Brer Bear showed ever'un how strong he is by slammin' a mallet down an some kinda platform. A bar would go up 'n' a bell would go "ding!" Den, I saw Brer Rabbit agin. "Howdy, Lisa! Keepin' yo crazy Pa in line?" he joked with me. I liked Brer Rabbit a whole lot. He'd tell me about these "Laughin' Places", places that a critter can go to, t' make theyselves laugh real hard and forget dey own troubles. Then, he'd tell me 'bout my Papa, callin' him by his real name, "Brer Fox", 'n' how he used to try and eat him by usin' bells, 'n' tar babies (whatever dat was). Papa took me by de paw after dat and told me dat, dat ol' rabbit "will be ours soon. And don't you fall fo' his tricks neither". He di'nt deny any of what Brer Rabbit said. Papa really wants to eat 'im, but he's so nice though.

I met Uncle Remus agin at de fair. I recognized him 'n' waved to 'im. "Good mo'nin, Lisa!" he said happily. Papa simply said "hello, Uncle Remus". And Uncle Remus greeted back. I started talkin' a lil bit to Uncle Remus who began tellin' me stories of some of de otha critters. Dey weren't gossip-y or anythin' but it was just little stories of the daily lives of de critters, like how ol' Brer Frog had a tail 'n' lost it. "How can there be a tale when they ain't no tail?" I laughed when he said dat. I like Uncle Remus 'n' I think he liked me too. Speakin' o Brer Frog, I met him there too. He talked to my Papa a lil bit 'bout me and where I came from. Papa simply told 'im "I met a lady, choices were made, and now here she is, thank you ver' much". Brer Frog smiled at me. "Luck be to you, child" he said, shakin' my paw. And away he went with his fishin' pole in hand. Papa rolled his eyes.

Papa took me home after I fell asleep. I woke up after we got home 'n' he gave me a bath, den put me to bed.


	2. Lisa's Worst Rabbit Hunt

It's funny how some of de things I've talked about I don' 'member, in fact, my Papa told me lots a stuff from when I was real little. Some things I did 'member. I 'member cryin' out for Papa when I first ran t' 'im. I remember him holdin' me real tight when I did. And I remember meetin' Brer Frog. But dere was one mo' thing I 'member that I'll never fo'git.

A few weeks after de fair, I had the worst nightmare I ever 'ad. Brer Rabbit was tellin' me to run real quick-like 'cause Papa was comin'. Papa was a big ol' giant, that picked me up 'n' tried t' eat me! I woke up right den and dar and I screamed like a banshee! I'd never seen Papa run dat fast befo'! I almost di'nt wan' 'im near me but at da same time I did 'cause he's my Papa. He came in wearin' a mighty big nightshirt and sleep pants and tried t' calm me down. "Lisa, angel, it's ok, Papa's here. Wassa matter?" I tried to push 'im away, but he wasn't havin' it. He held me t' 'is chest and stroked my back all soothin' like. "You gots a bad dream? No mo' tears. It's all over..." he whispered. Even though I's only a year ol', I was really startin' t' understand some things a lil betta. Like how Nightmare-Papa hain't like Real-Papa. Real-Papa smells like sweat, grass, 'n' chimney smoke, 'n' rocked me in mah fav-o-rite rockin' chair. I looked past his shoulder thinkin' and smellin' and I di'nt think dis critter would eat me no mo'. I had t' put a lil trust in dat and wrapped my arms real tight 'round 'is neck. "Hey I gotsa secret t' tell ya. You scared me real bad," he whispered all quiet-like. Papa scared? Naw...

Papa tends to talk real fast and fo' looong times so I just sat there in 'is lap and let 'im talk 'n' talk 'bout how he'd thought I got a wound or somethin'. I got real tired and my eyes got all droopy so he carried me back to my crib and 'bout to put me down befo' I started clingin' real hard. Papa let me win 'n' went back t' rockin' me. De last thang I heard befo' I fell asleep was "tomorra, you and I's gonna have anotha Coop Day. Won't dat be fun?"

I woke up de next mo'nin in my crib with Foxy 'n' Farrah on both my sides. Papa woke me up and put me in my work dress. Thanks to Sis Possum and de Mole sisters, I had lots of dresses fo' different occasions. Nice dresses fo' parties 'n' Sundays, ca'shall dresses fo' fishin' and our special picnics, and den dere were my work dresses for Coop Day. Coop Day was a special day that 'appened every two weeks o' so. Papa's been chasin' Brer Rabbit fo' a looong time, but in de meantime, Papa had t' eat somethin', so on Coop Day, Papa would put me in a "kit-carrier" as he liked t' call it, and take us both t' a fenced set a coops that sat on de opposite end of de Big Woods. Dis coop had lots a birds: chickens, turkeys, 'n' ducks t' be exact. Carryin' me on his back, he'd sneak int' a random coop, 'n' give chase to all de chickens, turkeys, 'n' ducks. He'd take o' each kinda bird, knock 'em out, and den we'd go home. He never lets me do it 'cause he think I'm too young and he says he gotta take me 'cause I'm too little t' stay 'n' take care o' Chick-A-Pin Hill by m'self. Somethin' funny 'bout these birds' dat they don' speak English like me 'n' Papa, 'n' Uncle Remus. They cluck, 'n' quack, 'n' gobble. After I started speakin' betta, I asked Papa why they di'nt speak like us, n' Brer Rabbit, 'n' Brer Frog. He told me dat dese birds were raised in dis fenced set a coops all dere lives and di'nt have a good Papa or Mama t' teach 'em t' not be foo's. Dis made it much easier fo' Papa t' come int' de coop with a bag fo' de birds. He'd look back at me, tell me to "hush", and so here we'd be, wid me in a carrier on Papa's back, and I'd watch 'im chase, 'n' catch, 'n' knock out one chicken, one turkey, 'n' duck, put dem all in de bag, and then we'd begin our long trip home. Why those birds 'ave never thought t' try in stop my Papa 'n' me, I don' know. I guess dey are as stupid as Papa says.

Everythang dat 'appened after dat was real' interestin', compared t' the actual chase. He'd put de unconscious birds on a counta, and den it would begin: de de-featherin', de hangin', de choppin', de deguttin', de roastin', everythang. Me bein' a baby at de time, Papa insisted dat he always be watchin' me, so ,I done seen it all, and it makes me awful glad t' be a fox. A 'cos, he'd only do one bird, and pree-serve de othas fo' lata. While dis would be goin' on, I'd be in my special chair right next t' 'im. Befo' de whole process, he'd fasten me in my special chair so dat I wouldn't fall and den he'd start de de-featherin'. He'd talk to me throughout de entire thang. He'd tell me "oh, Lisa, someday day, this'll be Brer Rabbit. Jess think o' it". After deguttin' de bird, he'd start de fire in our fireplace. De fireplace was one de most impotent thangs 'bout our cave. It gave us warmth in de winter, baked our Christmas cookies, and had roasted many a dumb bird 'n' fish. Papa always said that I need t' watch when he roasts a critter 'cause as Papa says "dis is somethin' every fox needs t' learn. You could be doin' dis fo' de rest of yo' life".

De rest o' my life?

I'd watch Papa spin the stick he used 'round 'n' 'round until Papa liked how de bird looked. Papa would often look back at me 'n' check up on me. I usually jess sat 'n' watched. I's never one t' make a fuss whiles jess sittin' dere. Parts o' me felt like I shou'nt 'ave watched, but Papa insisted dat dere was nothin' wrong. And like I said befo', Papa is always right.

Sometimes de next day, we'd go t' the Fishin' Place and Papa would show me how t' fish. Sometimes too, we'd have company. Brer Frog was usually dere. He loved fishin'. Brer Frog would try t' talk t' me, even dough I still wasn't good at talkin'. He seemed nice 'nough. He always looked a lil worried 'bout me dough, and would always remind Papa t' be good t' me. T' which Papa would git in 'is face. "Don't tell me how t' raise my kin!" Papa and Brer Frog would get mad at each otha alot. Don't know why, dough. Papa's always good...well, some of de time.

I never really saw a bad side t' my Papa 'til one day, durin' our usual Rabbit Hunts. A few weeks afta my second birthday, Papa took me out f' anotha hunt. Our Rabbit Hunts were 'notha one of dem "Work Dress Days". Papa would take me, some rope, bells, 'n' whateva else 'e wanted 'n' take me t' all sorts o' random places in Briar Country. He'd sit me down and show me lots o' ways to set a rabbit trap. I tried t' understand, but I was real lil. Like I said befo', Papa wanted me wid 'im 'n' insisted dat I learn. We did Rabbit Hunts all de time, and he'd always be teachin' me agin 'n' agin, so's I don' forgit. "Lisa, dis is somethin' dat every fox needs t' know. When you a grown vixen, you'll getta do dis too, yes ma'am!" Papa was always 'cited fo' a Rabbit Hunt. "today's the day, Lisa, I can feel it. Yes I can!" he'd say all triumph-like. On dat day, Papa made a special kinda trap. He took out a box, a bunch a carrots, a can a paint, 'n' a paint brush, 'n' started writing words on de box. Papa would tell me lata dat de words simply said "Free Carrots fo' Good Homes". He 'sembled de carrots in a nice lil clusta and hid me and hisself. Papa set out my blanket 'n' sat me on it. "Now, Lisa, bein' a rabbit, our fav'ite lil friend loves carrots. He gon' be comin' 'round de bend anytime now. Now we need t' be real quiet, so's we can fin'lly take 'im home wid us." I wanted t' try 'n' say somethin'. If only I talked as good 'n' as fast as Papa. I tried t' say somethin', but Papa held me close 'n' hushed me. He covered my mouth 'n' put me real close t' his chest. I tried t' squirm, but Papa wou'nt let me win. "No indeed. Ain't nothin' smart 'bout movin' now..." he said. I wanted to do o' say somethin', but den dere it was. Brer Rabbit's whistlin'. Papa held me closer. "Here he come..." Now I was a lil scared, but Papa, he was hysterical. He was snickerin' somethin' awful.

"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, zip-a-dee-ay, my, oh, my what a wonderful day!" he sang. What did he say?

"Well, look at dis! Somebody's passin' out carrots fo' free? Am I in heaven? No I don't think so. Is it my birthday? Not fo' 'notha three months. Oh well, no use lettin' all dese carrots go to waste!" I looked behind 'n' saw Brer Rabbit stuffin' lots carrots in 'his pockets. Afta 'is pockets got real fat, he started lookin' behind the box 'n' saw even mo' carrots jess sittin' on de ground. "I must've 'ad a heart attack last night. The sun's shinin', dese carrots are everywhere, I am in heaven, hain't I?" Papa snickered at dese comments. Papa had a real weird look in 'is eyes. As if lil black 'n' white spirals had replaced 'is pupils. Brer Rabbit wasn't scarin' me no mo'. Papa was. He always got 'cited when Brer Rabbit came, but dis was different. I hoped dat Papa would go back t' normal afta dat day.

And den it 'appened.

Brer Rabbit stepped on Papa's rope and fell int' de air, wid dat rope tied t' 'is heal. Papa jumped up in de air 'n' danced like a foo'. He threw me in de air and kissed my face. "I did it! I got 'im!" He laughed his ol' high pitch laugh and pointed at de rabbit. Papa suddenly stopped, stood me on de ground, took my paw, 'n' started walkin' us both over t' 'im. "Lisa, Brer Rabbit'll be 'spectin' us!" With my paw in 'is, we cash-ally walked over t' de danglin' rabbit.

"Nope, Brer Rabbit, dis hain't heaven, but don' ya worry, you'll be dere by de end a de day. Or in de otha place. Dat won't be my choice," my Papa said. Brer Rabbit looked down at me holdin' Papa's paw. "I feel mighty sorry fo' you, Lis. Now what'd I tell ya 'bout keepin' yo Pa in line?" Papa smiled a real mean smile 'n' laughed at 'im. "Lisa hain't gonna listen t' any a yo tricks! I hain't raisin' a foo!" he said all proud like. "Oh really? Last time I checked, real good parents don' turn sweet, innocent girls int' obsessive, nasty ol' hunters...like you!" Now, Papa, he was mad! He grabbed Brer Rabbit's shirt colla and shook 'im all over.

"DON' YOU TELL ME HOW T' RAISE HER! SHE'S MINE, AND I'LL RAISE HER HOWEVER I PLEASE!"

I took a step back from 'im. Papa gettin' all mad and bearin' 'is teeth had never 'appened in all de hunts we did togetha. Oh sho', he taunted de rabbit everytime we close t' takin' 'im 'ome, but Papa never got mad at 'im...and di'nt like dat he did. What 'appened t' my Papa?

Dis is usually when he'd take Brer Rabbit by de ears 'n' tell 'im of de stuff 'e wanted t' do t' 'im. But not dis time. Papa grabbed him by de torso in one paw 'n' took my paw in de otha. "Jess fo' dat, Brer Rabbit, me 'n' Lisa hain't gonna waste no mo' time. Angel, it's fin'lly time t' show you how t' roast a rabbit...turn blood against blood, will ya..." Papa muttad dat last part.

Fo' some reason, Papa got real mad every time someone talked 'bout 'im raisin' me.

Papa talked t' me all de way back 'ome. "Like I've said befo', honey, dere are lots a ways t' prepare a rabbit. Drownin', skinnin', hangin'-" "Throwin' me in a briar patch!" "Stay outta dis, tain't none of yo' business!...Honey, don't you listen t' anythin' dat rascal says." I was gettin' really confused at dis point. I wanted t' do everythin' Papa told me t' do, but Brer Rabbit would always tell me "don't listen! Be good. Find a laughin' place!" But Papa would say den "bein' good means listenin' to Papa and obeyin' 'im!"

"You manipulatin' 'er!"

"She's my daughter! She needs t' do what I say!"

Brer Rabbit 'n' Papa went back 'n fo'th de whole way 'ome. We di'nt even stop t' clean de mess we left at de trappin' site. I tried real hard t' stay quiet, but Brer Rabbit and Papa's feuding was upsettin' me real bad. I put my face in my paws 'n' I cried 'n' cried. They both stopped 'n' Papa took me in 'is free paw. I saw Papa give Brer Rabbit a dirty look. Don' he know that you both were makin' me cry?

We fin'lly got home and Papa put me down. I sat in de corner of de kitchen room, watchin' Papa start de fire wid Brer Rabbit tied on a hook in de corner. I was only two but I knew somethin' was wrong. What d'ya think I was cryin' befo'? Papa stared at de fire gettin' ready fo' de roastin' and I cou'nt help but stare at Brer Rabbit. De rabbit got my attention and I crept ova t' 'im. "Lisa, you a real sweet lil vixen. Turn me loose. I know you jess a baby, but ya gotta understand. I hain't tryin' t' trick you. Honest," he whispered t' me. Brer Rabbit motioned at de rope bindin' 'im. Part o' me wanted t' help, but den I looked at Papa, who was usin' 'is hat t' git de flames real goin'. Brer Rabbit tried leanin' fo'ward 'n' back agin 'n' agin right in front a me. My eyes followed 'im as he tried to fo'ce 'imself of 'is hook. Den Brer Rabbit started talkin' t' me all quick like, sorta like Papa. "Lisa, move, I'm gonna fall!" He said. I tried t' understand, but it was too late.

Brer Rabbit used every bit a 'is strength to jump off da hook...and fell right on top a me.

It's a good thang dere's no rule 'gainst screamin', 'cause I screamed like a banshee agin. Papa looked right behind me. Much like earlier, I was scared, 'n' now I was hurt. Dough I may have been scared...

...but Papa...he was mad...

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY BABY?!"

Papa took me in one paw, grabbed Brer Rabbit's torso in de otha, 'n' fastened me in my special chair. He quickly looked at me and fixed up my wounds wid 'is free paw. As soon as he knew I wasn't gonna move and I'd been tended to, he turned back to Brer Rabbit. Here's where it gets interestin'...

"Brother Rabbit, you've done some pretty tricky things befo'. You've gotten de betta of me, Brer Bear, Brer Frog, 'n' most otha critters now dat I think about it..." He took Brer Rabbit's neck, and di'nt real care dat I was lookin'. "Brother Fox, it was an accident! I swears it! I promise dat I was only tryin' t' get on de ground and run off! Dat's de honest truth. I never meant to hurt 'er. Please fo'give me!"

"'Pology denied..."

"P-please, Brother Fox, I'm sorry. I really mean it!"

Papa di'nt look like Papa no more. His teeth was bearin' out, his grip tightened, and d'you know what frightened me de most?...Nightmare-Papa was back. Real-Papa was gone. Papa drug 'im by de neck all de way t' the fire.

"You can try t' trick me 'n' mess wid me all ya want...but you don' mess wid blood...Imma kill you fo' dis, Brer Rabbit!"

Papa rose 'im int' de air. Mine and Brer Rabbit's eyes widened. Brer Rabbit looked my way.

"Lisa, tell 'im it was an accident! Tell 'im! Help me!" the rabbit cried out. I tried my hardest t' understand, but I cou'nt do nothin', 'cept one thing.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Stop it, Papa, stop it! Papa swung 'is head right behind t' me. Befo' he could flung Brer Rabbit int' de fire, he clenched 'is fists, therefo' clenchin' Brer Rabbit, and walked up to me all angry. He bared my teeth at me and looked ready to whoop my tail, but suddenly, it faded. I was cryin' 'n' cryin' and wou'nt stop. Papa di'nt look all dat mad afta he looked real upset 'imself. His look softened and 'e dropped Brer Rabbit! As soon as de rabbit hit de ground, he backed away. He saw Papa try t' pick me up, but I was fightin'. He took my face in 'is paws. "Lisa, look at me...look at me". I looked at Brer Rabbit 'n' he was shocked. Brer Rabbit stayed silent. Papa looked back at 'im. "Get out. I'll take care a you lata..." he said.

Brer Rabbit sprinted out.

Papa looked back at me 'n' looked real guilty. My stomach kept flippin' 'n' floppin'. Papa scared me 'n' I di'nt know t' do. Papa got on 'is knees t' git at my level. He let me cry as much as I wanted to. After a good long while, he gently took my face 'n' made me look at 'im. Real-Papa was back. His face was all soft agin 'n' I was all confused agin. "I'm so sorry, Lisa. I di'nt mean t' scare you. Please fo'give me."

I looked at 'im closely. Nightmare-Papa was gone, and I wanted Real-Papa back. I wanted t' make sure de real'un was back. I held out my arms, 'n' Papa wasted no time unfastenin' my seat and holdin' me tightly. Sweat, grass, 'n' chimney smoke, de way he always held me, it was all dere. I buried my face in 'is chest.

"I think we gonna give Brer Rabbit a break fo' a lil while. Not fo'ever, but jess fo' now."

Papa poured water on de flames wid 'is free paw 'n' saw me lookin' all tired. He changed me, fed me, bathed me, but befo' I let 'im put me down fo' bed, I clung ont' 'im mo' den I ever 'ad befo'. Papa musta been real exhausted 'cause he was groanin' real bad. He decided t' keep me in 'is arms as he took off 'is vest 'n' hat 'n' threw on 'is bedpost. He gently laid 'imself on 'is own bed, wid me in 'is arms. He allowed me t' lay on 'is own torso as he stroked my back so's I could sleep. Real-Papa was back 'n' he'd betta stay.


	3. Brer Fox's Big Girl

Papa wou'nt let me see Brer Rabbit no mo', 'cept on Rabbit Hunts. I wanted to see Brer Rabbit 'n' hear mo' 'bout Laughin' Places, but Papa would say "oh, no indeed, ain't nothin' smart 'bout dat". Papa was extra gentle wid me afta dat. Every day, 'e'd tell me dat he loved me; he told me dat alot mo' dan he did befo'. I di'nt mind. Real-Papa was back, 'n' I wanted t' make sho' he stayed. I wanted t' see Brer Rabbit, but if Papa was happy when I was away from 'im, den I guess I needed t' stay. 'Cos dat also meant dat I cou'nt go to his birthday party. Three months afta dat last hunt, ev'ry'un had a present fo' Brer Rabbit when dey went t' 'is party. I pointed at de party when it 'appened on one a our walks, but Papa said "oh no indeed, Lisa. Nothin' smart 'bout playin' wid yo' food." Papa was still real steamed at Brer Rabbit fo' fallin' on me 'n' said that he'd get "r-venge" somehow lata. When we passed by, I heard de critters sing dat song: "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, zip-a-dee-ay! My, oh, my, what a wonderful day!" Dere was dat song agin. What did dose words mean?

News of dat one Rabbit Hunt spread like wildfire all ova Briar Country. Soon, ev'ryone knew, and den dere was mo' talkin' 'bout me 'n' Papa. Papa says dat"gossipin '" as he put it, is pointless, 'n' I think 'e's right 'bout dat. Whenever we'd go outside, I'd hear lots of critters talk. "Dere's de Fox Family right down de road." "Where's dat baby's momma?" "I hope he's treatin' her good." "Is ol' Fox married? Where's his wife?" "Brer Fox came real close to finally eatin' dat Brer Rabbit, I heard." "I heard Brer Rabbit hurt her." "No, not Brer Rabbit, it had t' be 'er nasty father." "I betcha dere's somethin' wrong wid dat baby. She don' communicate good and she don' talk t' no one 'cpet her no good daddy. I betca dere's somethin' wrong all mental-like, if ya know what I mean".

If dat's de case, den I don' wanna gossip like dem. De only ones who di'nt gossip were Uncle Remus, de Mole Sisters, Sis Possum, Brer Frog, 'n' Brer Rabbit, at least dat I know of. Uncle Remus was never one t' gossip, and de Mole Sisters 'n' Sis Possum knew me 'n' Papa well 'nough t' not believe ev'rythin' dat was said. Brer Rabbit neva gossiped, but he musta said somethin' to somebody 'cause de gossip had t' start somewhere. I could tell Papa wanted to verbally attack ev'ry'un who said somethin', but he'd look at me, den stop. "Don' ya listen t' dem gossipers. We's a happy lil fam'ly, 'n' dat Rabbit Hunt wasn't 'pposed t' end de way it did. You did nothin' wrong", he often said. Ever since dat Rabbit Hunt, Papa was holdin' me lots mo' often. He wasn't likin' it when I was away from 'im fo' too long, 'n' checked up on me at night mo' often. Even critters we saw out on our walks were noticin' how tight he was holdin' my paw and how he di'nt want critters talkin' to me 'n' vice versa. "A lil possessive, ain't 'e?" they'd say.

Papa often tried t' avoid otha critters when we had our walks. He often asked me 'bout stayin' in our nice lil back 'n' front yard when we went outside, 'n' while I like our lil ol' yards, I preferred way outside wid de trees 'n' hills, leadin' all de way out t' Uncle Remus's cabin. But Papa preferred our back 'n' front yards, so dat's where we stayed.

I think t'was a good thang Papa 'n' I stayed home mo' often 'cause lots a changes started 'appenin' dere. Papa woke me up one day 'n' said "now, Lisa, is time you start doin' things like a big girl, yes ma'am." He told me dat de days of changin' me were ova. Fo' de next two months, Papa showed me how de take care of m'self when it comes t'changin' o' lack thereof. Trainin' took longer den Papa thought 'cause I'm not too good at learnin' 'n' he got real concerned. But den I finally got through it 'n' Papa was really 'appy. Papa gave me new "unner-garments" t' wear and told me that whenever "the feelin'" comes, I had t' take care of it myself. He'd remind me from time t' time dough, which was awful nice.

Papa showed me de big knives 'n' forks he used when we ate togetha. Papa had real lil ones fo' me, but on de 'e showed me 'is big'uns, 'e showed me how t' use dem. He'd always tell me dat I shou'nt eat wid my paws no mo', 'n' dat I needed t' eat wid a fork 'n' a knife like a big girl.

A few weeks lata, I showed Papa dat I could git in 'n' outta my crib as I pleased. Papa laughed 'n' called me a jail breaker. But den he told me dat he was gonna get me a bed, a REAL one. 'Cause he wasn't talkin' to de otha critters den, he made de bed 'imself wid fallen wood, cotten, 'n' left-ova chicken feathers. I asked Papa if Foxy 'n' Farrah needed new beds. He says dat toys love baskets 'cause a how nice 'n' cozy dey is. It was de same reason why big girls love real beds. Cribs were fo' baby foxes 'n' I was a big girl now.

Papa showed me my real bed when it was done 'n' I started jumpin' on it all excited-like. He told me t' stop but I woul'nt. He evenchally had to stop me by sittin' me down and say "NO MO'!" all loud like. I di'nt jump on de bed afta dat.

I still wasn't talkin' good so in de days leadin' up t' my third birthday, Papa sat me down 'n' started havin' long "convosations" wid me. He'd say one thang, and den he'd let me talk. He wou'nt let me stop neither. He'd just let me talk 'n' talk, 'n'talk so' mo'. Papa says dat when I talk, I jumble 'n' tumble my words, so's I need to stop 'n' think 'bout what I wanna say. He made me 'ave eye contact wid 'im when I talked and forbade me from stutterin'. Papa says dat we were always gonna work on my talkin' togetha so's I can git betta.

Papa gave me clothes 'n' an apron fo' my third birthday. Papa told me that 'e thought I was ready t' start helpin' 'im make food 'n' clean. I wasn't too 'cited 'bout de cleanin' part, but Papa said that we'd do it togetha, and dat it di'nt 'ave t' be hard 'n' borin'. De first time we cleaned togetha a few days lata, he showed me how t' sort our laundry, how t' wash 'n'dry dishes, 'n' how t' sweep. Papa keep tellin' me funny stories all dat day, so it wasn't all dat borin'. But my fav'ite part was after de cleanin'. Papa said dat I did real well and surprised me wid my favorite dinner. He even showed me how he makes it. It was a real happy day, 'n' even dough I had to clean some a de day, I think it was real worth it t' get t' be able to cook wid Papa.

Like I said befo', Papa reads t'me ev'ry night. Afta he gave me my apron fo' de first time, Papa began doin' somethin' a lil different durin' Story Time. He started point in' words t' me. He'd say it, den I'd say it. Is a good thang de books Papa read t' me were real easy fo' me t' understand. Dey were mostly fables 'n' "ferry-tales", like de one 'bout de vixen wid de long hair dat de prince climbed up. Or how 'bout de one 'bout de grasshopper who didn't do nothin' but play all summer but had nothin' fo' winter, unlike 'is smart neighbors, de ants? My fav'ites were always 'bout how de Turtle Lost Its Shell 'n' de Wise Old Woman. Papa read me dese stories de most. Papa 'n' I would often talk 'n' talk 'bout dese here stories. And wid dese talks came a mention a Uncle Remus and 'is own stories.

Papa 'n' Uncle Remus always had different views on Brer Rabbit. Papa was still mad at Brer Rabbit fo' fallin' on me, 'n' often told me 'bout all de things he wants t' do t' 'im befo' eatin' 'im. Drownin', hangin', skinin', dere was lots a stuff Papa wanted t' do. Uncle Remus loved Brer Rabbit as a mighty good friend and dough he respected my Papa, I still don' think he really like 'im chasin' Brer Rabbit. Uncle Remus was de only one Papa di'nt mind me seein' afta de Huntin' Incident. Probably 'cause outta all de folks in Briar Country, Uncle Remus was neva one t' trick, hurt, o' eat 'notha livin' critter. He tol' stories, jokes, 'n'sang songs wid us critters whenever he had the chance t'come by. Ev'ry'un had respect fo' Uncle Remus, even Papa.

i was 'cited when Papa woke me up one day 'n' said that we were goin' t' surprise Uncle Remus wid a visit t' 'is cabin. He showed me how t'put on one a my cashall dresses 'n' let me help 'im make a bag a snacks 'n' Foxy 'n' Farah fo' de trip. We left Chick-A-Pin Hill awful early, befo' de sun even came up. Papa made me walk most a de way. We greeted Mr. Bluebird on de way who thankfully, Papa di'nt 'ave too much ill will fo'. Papa di'nt wanna stop 'n' chat fo' too long, so we just kept walkin'. I often asked Papa t' carry me 'cause my feet got hurt while we walked. Papa carried me some of the way. He stopped when I started gettin' real curious 'bout somethin'. De closer we got t' Uncle Remus' cabin, the plainer Creation looked. Briar Country always looked real purty 'n' bright, even when it rained, but de plantation Uncle Remus lived was, yeah colorful, but not as much Briar Country. I got down from Papa's arms 'n' looked around. Creation looked real drab 'n' borin' lookin'. I could see why Uncle Remus came t' Briar Country. Papa saw me lookin' 'round, 'n' took my paw. "Lisa, Uncle Remus lives jess down dis road. We need t' get dere quick." "Papa, why's dis place so different from 'ome?" Papa was quiet fo' a minute. "You see, Lisa, Uncle Remus is a people, not a critter. People 'ave always looked 'n' lived in places different from ours, yes ma'am." "Oh...what's dat ova dere?" I pointed to people out on de plantation. They all looked like Uncle Remus 'n' dey were out in de field plowin' 'n' pickin' plants. "Dose are sharecroppers, angel. Uncle Remus 'n' all dese otha people work wid de people livin' in dat nice house ova dere. Ms. Doshy, de house's owner, shares crops wid dem 'n' Uncle Remus. Dey even get t' live on de same plantation. De sharecroppers actually used t' work fo' Ms. Doshy, but a war broke a few year ago, and now dey all work wid Ms. Doshy, rather dan fo'. You understand, honey?" "I think so." Papa sho' is smart.

I pointed t' three smaller people playin' near a lake. One looked like Uncle Remus but de otha two looked as pale as milk. "Papa, who're dey?" "Those are people chillen. De boy in de nice clothes is Johnnie. He lives wid Ms. Doshy 'n' 'is Ma 'n' Pa, Ms. Sally 'n' Mr. John, in dat nice house ova dere. Dat boy ova dere is Toby, a sharecropper's boy. De girl is Ginny, a sweet girl what live down de road wid 'er foo'ish brothas."

"Papa, how d'ya know all dis stuff?"

"Uncle Remus 'n' I go way back, darlin'. I've heard 'im talk all 'bout de people here 'n' de plainer lookin' critters dat don' speak like us."

Uncle Remus's cabin's real small but modest too. T'was surrounded by a lil fence wid an openin' t' a path t' de front door. Papa 'n' I walked up de path 'n' Papa let me knock on de door. We only 'ad t' wait fo' a few seconds befo' Uncle Remus opened de door. He looked jess de same as eva. Chocolate skin, gray hair, brown clothes, yep, t'was Uncle Remus a'ight. He looked us up 'n' down. Papa was de first t' say somethin'.

"Can we talk?"

"Well, howdy, Brer Fox! 'Cos we can talk!" Uncle Remus let in 'is lil ol' cabin. Uncle Remus took a look at me. "Well, bless my soul. Who's this?" Was he talkin' t' me?

"Lisa Fox."

"Ya mean t' tell me dat dis lovely young vixen is de same Lisa Fox I met three year ago?"

"Yessir."

Papa was beamin' at me all proud-like. He den whispered somethin' in my ear. I suddenly spoke agin.

"Oh! Uh...how do you do?" Uncle Remus smiled.

"Fine, how are you?"

"How you come on?"

"Pretty good sure as you're bawn."

Uncle Remus laughed. "Still as sweet as eva." He turned away t' 'is fireplace 'n' offered some cornbread. Wid Papa's consent, he gave me some. "What d'ya say?" "Thank you, Uncle Remus." "Yo' ver' welcome, Miss Lisa."

Uncle Remus showed me 'round 'is cabin, 'n' started tell in' me some stories 'bout Ol' Brer Possum, Brer Bear, 'n' Mr. Bluebird hisself. Papa sat 'n' listened. He lata asked me t' go 'n' play wid Foxy 'n' Farah while Papa 'n' Uncle Remus talked. I could hear ev'ry word dey said. But I tried t' keep my eyes on Foxy 'n' Farah, like a good girl.

"Y'know she really is a good'un."

"Oh I know she is. Ev'ry'un says dat she's different in a mental-like way, or somethin'. I don' believe it! She jess fine!" "...Brer Fox..." "So what if she mixes things up sometime. She figerrs it out evenchally!" "...Brer Fox..." "'Brer Fox' nuthin'! Dey don' know what 'appens at 'ome!"

"BROTHER FOX!"

Dis made me look at dem both but turned away agin.

"I know what some 'ave said. An' I ain't gonna act like dey right, but you need t' stop gettin' all defensive 'bout what others are sayin'. What matters is what you think. What do you think?"

I looked at Papa, who den looked at me. He turned away. I'd never seen Papa so loud befo'. He turned away all quick-like.

"What I think? Truth be told...I was real mad. I met a vixen at de Fall Harvest Party, de one we have ev'ry year befo' Thanksgivin'? I met a vixen dere...'n'...I..."

Uncle Remus looked at 'im like Papa had become a different fox.

"Brer Possum had brought some a 'is 'specially made whiskey, 'n'...ee di'nt know what we was doin'. We musta stumbled back 'ome, 'cause...I woke up de next mo'nin...next t' 'er. I 'member seein' 'er, but I fell back asleep...'n' when I woke up...she was gone..."

Uncle Remus musta thought a somethin', 'cause his eyes widened.

"Dat party, dat was a few weeks after Brer Rabbit tricked you wid dat Laughin' Place?"

"Yeah..."

Uncle Remus looked ova at me. He smiled a real understandin' smile. "So you was mad? At Lisa?"

"...Kinda...I really di'nt wanna baby t' take care of...at least not 'til I'd found de right girl...but I got a lil less mad when I actually stopped 'n' looked at her. Dat woman who gave 'erself t' me di'nt take care of her good, no she di'nt. Lisa was real tiny, fittin' in my own paws in such. Healthy newbawn kits are slightly larger dan dat. But not her, she was tiny, hungry... 'n' filthy."

"You did somethin'?"

"...Uncle Remus, I been chasin' rabbits my whole life, but when I saw dat lil girl in dat state, somethin' in me made me move fasta dan any caught prey. It may 'ave been what some call 'fatherly instinct' o' somethin' 'cause I knew I had t' fix 'er right den 'n' dar."

"Good. 'Cause dat's what dat child ova dere needs. She needs you. I hope you ain't listenin' to what othas say. But like I asked befo': what do you think? Not just den, but now?"

Papa looked at me.

"Uncle Remus, I love 'er more dan anythin' in all de world. From a fox who di'nt know nothin' but huntin' 'n' bein' nasty to otha critters, I can say dat...she de best thang that'll eva 'appen t' me. Even betta den when I finally catch dat rascal rabbit."

"Den why come t' me den? If you only care what you think, 'n' love Lisa, why come t' me t' talk?"

"'Cause I don' trust nobody else but you. I been needin' to talk t' somebody lately. 'N' I want ev'ry'un else, includin' you, t' know de truth, what I think is de truth: I'm still Brer Fox, 'n' I'm still gonna be catchin' lil critters, but I's also a good Papa. I taught 'er how t' walk, I'm helpin' 'er talk betta, I trained so dat I wouldn't 'ave t' change 'er no more, I's showin' 'er how t' clean 'n' cook, I read t' 'er ev'ry night! Dis sick lil baby is gonna be a healthy, big girl, 'cause o' me!"

Some critters say dat my Papa is real nasty 'n' a general danger, but I don' think any critter like dat would say dose things.


	4. Splash Mountain

Dat talk wid Uncle Remus musta been 'xactly what Papa needed 'cause he was much happier afta dat. Even by de way he took me 'ome, I could tell dere was somethin' different 'bout 'im. When Papa decided dat it was time t' go home, he took me in 'is paws 'n' rose me real high in de air. He gave me lots a kisses 'n' offered t' carry me all de way 'ome so's I could sleep. I'd gotten real tired by dat point,so I wrapped my arms real tightly around 'im 'n' put my lil ol' head on his chest. "You go on 'head 'n' sleep now. We had a long day, yes we did," was de last thang I heard befo' I drifted off.

In de weeks followin' our visit, Papa kept actin' all happy. On most mo'nin's, he'd wake me up wid a nice lil kiss on my forehead. We were readin' mo' often, started dancin' wid each otha, 'n' he even built me a swing on a tree right by our cave. I started askin' mo' questions 'n' gettin' real grabby. He'd often tell what I can 'n' can't touch. He was also gettin' real worried 'bout me lately. Papa says dat I was a lil smaller dan de average kit, even when I was bawn I was mighty lil. He kept gettin' concerned 'bout me. He was makin' sho' I ate good 'n' got active every day all de time. Whenever I'd reach fo' stuff, from soft things like Foxy or Farrah to tough stuff like 'is axe, he'd either get real mad or worried. Maybe he thought I was sick or somethin'.

Three weeks or so afta my fourth birthday. Papa was in my room one mo'nin lookin' fo' a dress fo' me t' wear. He pulled out one a my real pretty ones, a blue one wid mid length sleeves 'n' lace. "Papa, we goin' to a party?" "No, honey, we's goin' out on a nice walk through de forest!" I jumped up in mighty surprise. "We's goin' a real walk?!" "Yes, ma'am, we sho' is! Here, lemme help ya put dis on!" "What if de otha critters start gossipin' agin?" "Ignore dem, angel. We's a happy lil family. I picked you out a nice dress t' wear. Dem critters gotta see how nice you really is. What d'you think?" "Well...I don' like gossipin...but OK, Papa..." Papa kissed me on de head. "Dat's my girl!"

I jumped outta bed 'n' tried t' pull off my nightgown as fast I could. Papa helped, and den helped me so'mo' by gettin' de dress on me. I was all jumpy de entire time, even durin' breakfast. Papa saw me tryin' to climb onto one of de grown-up chairs he gotta use, so he took me in 'is paws and sat me on de seat. He constantly reminded me t' slow down. "T'ain't no race!" he'd say. I couldn't help it! I's so excited t' go outside, but not just any outside, but way out into Briar Country.

Papa 'n' I walked down our usual path down de road. Lots a critters were out 'n' about dat day 'n' I waved t' ev'ry one a dem. Papa usually kept lookin' at me all proud-like as I waved, not really payin' any mind to de critters. Some a de critters were whisperin' 'bout us agin.

"Here comes de Fox Family." "Haven't seen dem about lately." "De child sho' looks nice t'day. What's de occasion, I wonder." Papa reminded me t' ignore dem. We stopped under a shady ol' tree. Papa 'n' I talked 'n' talked like we always did.

"Now, Lisa, you 'member dat nice visit we had to Uncle Remus's cabin?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Well, Lisa, I think dat you 'n' I's gonna get back t' rabbit huntin'."

"We is?"

"Yes, darlin', we sholy is. T'morrow, we's gettin' up bright 'n' early, 'n' we's gonna 'ave a mighty good rabbit stew. You gonna love it!"

"What 'bout last time?"

"Lisa, love, dat's in de past...we don' have t' worry 'bout it no mo'. I assure you we'll ketch 'im sho'."

"What if we don' ketch 'im?"

"Don't think dat way, honey. We'll get 'im fo' sho' t'morrow. I's already thinkin' 'bout what we gonna do, 'n' I want you dere wid me so's you can learn." Papa had a real nice understandin' smile. I still kinda wanna talk t' Brer Rabbit 'n' hear mo' 'bout Laughin' Places. Part a me even wanna be 'is friend, but I's sorry.

I like Brer Rabbit, but I love Papa.

Papa let me run around de shady tree 'n' pull on de grass. He must've really wanted me to, 'cause I got real tired after a lil while. He took me home 'round sunset time 'n' usually, I'd have my dinner first and den bathe, but Papa insisted dat we bathe first, put on my nightgown and den we could eat right after. Bath time was a real interestin' time. As Papa was rollin' up 'is sleeves, gettin' de soap, 'n' startin' t' scrub me, I asked a question dat I been meanin' t' ask fo' awhile. "Papa...what's 'zip-a-dee-doo-dah'?" "What?" "What's 'zip-a-dee-doo-dah'? I heard Brer Rabbit 'n' lots a otha critters say it. 'Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay, my, oh my, what a wonderful day'! What's dose words mean?"

"Lisa, darlin', that's an ol' sayin' we gots here in Briar Country. I never told you dat?" "No sir." "Oh, I's sorry, child. 'Zip-a-dee-doo-dah' is somethin' we say on a kind of day when you can't open yo' mouth widout a song jumpin' right of it. You know dose real purty days when de sun is out, de birds are singin', 'n' we'd go out on one a our walks?" "Uh-huh." "Dat's a 'Zip-a-dee-doo-dah day." "So 'zip-a-dee-doo-dah's' a good thang?" "A real good thang." "Papa...what we gonna do 'bout Brer Rabbit?" Papa got real 'cited when I talked 'bout 'im.

"Oh, honey, don' you 'member what I said. We's gonna ketch 'im 'n' bring 'im home wid us."

"But, Papa, how we gonna do dat?" He took my paws.

"Lisa, we gonna bring my net, my axe, 'n' lots a rope."

"How come I don' get t' use de axe?"

"Honey, we been ova dis. You too young to use it. It's too heavy, too sharp, no darlin', it's too dangerous."

"But, I-"

"But you, nothin'. When you grown up, I can show you how t' use it." Papa rinsed me, helped me out of de tub, 'n' wrapped me in a towel. He let me choose a nightgown to wear. Papa musta wanted me to go to bed real early, 'cause the dinner he made was real quick. Papa almost pushed me t' de sink so's I could wash my dish. He wasted no time walkin' me t' bed t' tuck me in. "Why you movin' so fast, Papa?" "We gots to get a good night's sleep, love. Now, you go on t' sleep now. We got a looong day ahead. Now, sweet dreams, my love." He kissed me, blew out de candle, 'n' wasted no time leavin'. I wanted t' talk t' 'im mo', so's I got outta bed I saw Papa washin' 'imself in our washtub. I got all surprised when I saw 'im strokin' 'is arms 'n' chest wid soap. I'd never seen 'im widout clothes on befo', so's I walked outside 'n' waited fo' 'im to be done. I looked at de big dark sky 'n' started thinkin'...'bout Papa, 'n' Brer Rabbit, Uncle Remus, Brer Frog...I musta been thinkin' too hard 'cause I di'nt see me walkin' toward Papa's axe stuck inside de tree stump dat sat right by our cave. I stopped 'n' looked at de axe. I'd seen my Papa use it lots a times befo'. I seen 'im cut wood, rope, 'n' de necks a dose dumb birds we'd grab on Coop Day. I got real curious 'n' touched the smooth, wooden end of it 'n' sneezed. I wrinkled my nose and started really lookin' at de sharp metal end of it. I really wanted t' use it but Papa just won't let-

"LISA FOX!"

Papa musta heard my sneeze 'cause he came out in 'is night shirt 'n' pants, 'n' tightly grabbed my wrist. He drug me back inside 'n' started shakin' me.

"What'd I jess tell you?! I said you can't touch my axe. I leave you fo' five minutes 'n' I see you 'bout t' cut yo'self!"

"I wasn't gonna touch de sharp part!"

Papa was so mad, he spanked me. He di'nt spank me unless I did somethin' real bad. "YOU NEVER GONNA TOUCH IT AGIN! EVER!"

"I's sorry..."

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE A LIL SMARTER, YOU GOOD FO' NOTHIN' RUNT?!"

"But Papa-"

"'BUT PAPA, NOTHIN'. I DONE TOLD YA AGIN 'N' AGIN YOU COU'NT TOUCH IT 'N' DEN YOU GO 'N' DISOBEY ME!"

"Papa, I's sorry. I just forgot."

"YOU FORGOT?! I BEEN TELLIN' YOU ALL YO' LIFE! HOW CAN YOU JUST FOGIT?!"

"I'll do betta next time..."

"NOT ANOTHA WORD OUTTA YOU! DERE AIN'T GONNA BE A NEXT TIME!"

I stopped tryin' t' protest. What do you mean "dere ain't gonna be a next time?" "

"YOU'D BETTA BE SMARTER IN DE MO'NIN' OR I'LL..." Papa held out 'is paws as if he were gonna grab me, but he di'nt do nothin'. He let out an aggravated growl 'n' left me dere and the last thang I heard 'im say was "...good for nothin' lil...what a poor excuse..."

Papa di'nt tuck me back in. He jess slammed my door shut. I sat on my bed 'n' started cryin' mo' dan I'd ever done in my whole life.

Papa do'nt think I'm smart...

...dere ain't gonna be a next time...

...'cause he don' love me no mo'...

I got off my bed, packed a lil bag wid Foxy 'n' Farrah inside, waited fo' Papa t' stop walkin' 'round, 'n' I 'scaped. I jess ran as fast as I could. If Papa di'nt 'ppreciated me, I'd find someone who did. I cried all de way down de road.

I started walkin' after 'while 'n' I jess cou'nt stop cryin'. Even as de sun came up, I di'nt wanna stop goin'. When de sun was out, I stopped 'n' sat on a lonely log way out in Briar Country. I thought 'bout Papa alot. I wanted t' go back but...Papa don' wanna dumb girl. I just sat 'n' sat...'n' sat. I was dere until I fin'lly heard some whistlin'. I turned and who should it be, but Brer Rabbit hoppin' down de road. I kinda di'nt wanna talk so's I kept lookin' down at my feet.

"Bless my soul! If it ain't my good friend, Lisa!" he cried. I was too mopey to say anythin'. He sat right next t' me.  
"What's dis? Why so glum?" he said. His face softened when he saw me really cryin'.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. He saw my face all wet.

"Brer Rabbit...Papa got mad at me...he said I don' learn nothin'...and dat...I's too little t' do anythin'...he don't love me no mo'."

Brer Rabbit put a paw on me.

"I's sure he di'nt mean it."

"Papa's super smart, Brer Rabbit. He always right."

"Well, I don' know 'bout dat, but I know 'e love you mighty badly."

"I don' know...I gotta get away. I'm nothin' but trouble t' 'im, so's I'm leavin'. Papa don' need me. I'll go somewhere far, far away; maybe up north. Papa says de north gets to see all four seasons, so I's headin' up dere 'n' startin' a life outdoors. I'll getta see t'all. I ain't neva comin' back neither!"

I was 'bout to leave but Brer Rabbit got in front a me.

"Y'know I once somethin' ver' similar 'bout my Briar Patch. I thought it was giving me trouble, so I was gonna leave. I 'member it like it was yesterday. I told Uncle Remus dat I was leavin' fo' good t' get away from trouble, but Uncle Remus said dat dere was no place dat far. I di'nt listen, so I left."

"What 'appened afta you left?"

"I got caught in one of yo' daddy's rabbit traps, 'n' I tried t' get Brer Bear t' take my place in it by tellin' dat I was bein' paid a dollar a minute jess t' hang in de trap. Brer Bear got real mad when yo' Pa told 'im dat I tricked 'im good. Dey were both 'bout t' ketch me, so I ran as fast I could back 'ome. Leavin' my first troubles threw me int' even mo' trouble with dose two."

"You left 'ome, and den my Papa got you?"

"Fo' a lil while...but dat's not de point, child. You can't run away from trouble. Dere ain't no place dat far. At least dat's what Uncle Remus said, and he was right. You understand what I's sayin' t' ya? Go home 'n' talk t' Brer Fox."

"But he might yell at me agin."

"Betta dan makin' 'im worry 'bout you. I'll even walk you ova dere."

"But Papa will ketch you de moment he sees ya. I know he will."

"I's a fast critter, Lisa. I can manage."

Brer Rabbit took my paw and we started down de path home. We mostly jess followed de river route. I kept starin' at de river as I walked right next to it. Brer Rabbit walked right next to me. I was a lil shorter dan 'im, so I kept havin' t' tilt my head a lil bit t' talk t' 'im.

"So why did 'e yell at you anyways?"

"I touched 'is axe." Brer Rabbit shuddered.

"He don' want you touchin' it?"

"No. He told me dat 'e was gonna use it t' ketch you, 'n' I asked 'im if I could use it. He says I's too lil t' touch it. I wanted t' talk to 'im mo' last night, but I saw 'im bathin', so I went outside 'n' waited and dere was de axe sittin' in de stump. I touched de wooden 'andle and even de blade, Papa saw it, 'n' drug me inside 'n'...spanked me." I got all teary eyed agin.

"So, yo' daddy brought it up in a 'convosation', 'n' you jess had t' touch it?"

"...yeah..." I covered my head in my paws.

"Lisa, he was probably jess scared dat you were gonna cut yo'self."

"Maybe...but he never spanks me...not unless I did somethin' real bad...Papa don' get mad often...do I have t' go 'ome? Please, Brer Rabbit..."

"A few year ago, I probably woulda join ya, but naw...we almost t' Chick-A-Pin Hill alrea-"

I would've let 'im finish, 'cept fo' de fact dat I tripped, 'n' slipped, 'n' took a nasty fall into de river. De river in Briar Country has a mighty strong current and it swept me away somethin' awful! Brer Rabbit came runnin' as fast as he could.

"Brer Rabbit!"

"Hold on, Lisa, I's comin'!"

If I were a lil stronger, I would've been able t' reach fo' de dry land, but our river can be real mean sometimes. Brer Rabbit stopped in held out 'is paw fo' me a lil ways down de road.

"Grab my paw, Lisa!" I reached out as far as I could, but when Brer Rabbit took my paw, he reached out too far and sho' 'nough he fell into de river 'imself. I kept my paw clenched ont' 'im tightly. Now me, I was scared, but not Brer Rabbit. Brer Rabbit was hysterical.

"HELP! HELP US! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

"PAPA! PAPA!"

Our cries weren't doin' nothin'! All we could do is keep cryin' out fo' help. Brer Rabbit looked at me while we still 'eld each othas paws. I just cou'nt stop cryin' neither!

"Lisa, Lisa, look at me! We gon' be ok! How we doin'? We-we fine! How we come on?"

"P-pretty good sure as you bawn?"

"We sho' is! Jess keep holdin' ont' my paw. Someone'll come." I hugged Brer Rabbit real tightly, dough I cou'nt imagine why no one was 'round. It was de late mo'nin' afta all. But I wasn't thinkin' dat right den. I was thinkin' of Papa. I really wanted 'im right den 'n' dere.

Me 'n' Brer Rabbit looked a lil ways down de river and, boy, did we get scared! Dere was nothin' up ahead...we was about t' go ova de edge. I held Brer Rabbit even closa dan befo'. Brer Rabbit looked a lil stunned, but he held me too. Dis was it...

...Brer Rabbit 'n' I went ova de side. De way down wasn't too bad, really. It was small and we di'nt get hurt nothin'. De current was still strong dough and dere was really nothin' we could do but hold on and keep cryin' fo' help. At least dat's what I thought. Brer Rabbit actually started laughin' instead.

"Lisa, heh, heh, we, we thought we was goners, but t'was jess a lil one! Ain't dat funny?"

"...No...Brer Rabbit, I wish Papa was here."

"Someone'll come. We gots to try 'n' get t' de shore."

"I tried dat! De river's too strong. I really can't do nothin'."

"Yes, you can! You know, when I's real sad or scared. I think 'bout my laughin' place. Everybody's gotta one. As soon as we get you home, we can go find one togetha!" I looked at 'im 'n' I believed 'im real strong-like.

And then, as if God had been hearin' us de whole time, dere came Uncle Remus walkin' down de road.

"UNCLE REMUS, UNCLE REMUS!" we both cried. He looked right over at our direction 'n' ran t' catch wid us as we were pulled away.

"Brer Rabbit! Lisa! What you doin' in de river?!"

"We slipped 'n' fell! Hand us somethin' t' grab!" Brer Rabbit cried. Uncle Remus thought real fast. Fo' a normal, older people, he sho' acted fast too. He grabbed on t' a nearby branch and reached out fo' us.

"You go first!" "I'm scared! I'll get swept away fo' sho'!"

"OK, OK, umm...let's jess reach fo' it togetha! Is that a'ight wid you?"

"I-I guess so..."

Me 'n' Brer Rabbit reached fo' dear life 'n' only managed to grab a leaf befo' snappin' off 'n' sendin' us off agin. I was neva gonna get home. De river was startin' t' get real mean now 'cause we cou'nt even stay over de water. De last thing I saw before goin' under was an orange, green, 'n' white blur. Hopin' dat it was Papa, I held out my paw ova de surface, thinkin' dat de blur would see it. As a looked at de underwater world, I could see a big bad dark circle comin' toward me. I closed my eyes in fright jess as I feel a paw pull me back up. Brer Rabbit had found a log t' sit on as we were forced int' de black circle, a cave actually. A large one dat I wish was my Papa's. Brer Rabbit started pullin' me ont' de log. I saw dat 'e found a thick stick to steer de log wid.

"We'll be a'ight. Here, get behind me 'n' I'll steer us real good." I let Brer Rabbit take me down de cave as 'e drove us 'round. I looked all 'round de cave. Brer Rabbit started singin'. He'd look back at me wid an understandin' smile 'n' put a paw on my shoulder. "Everybody's gotta Laughin' Place, a Laughin' Place to go-ho-ho! Take a frown, turn it upside down and you'll find yours I know-ho-ho! Honey 'n' rainbows on our way, we laugh because our work is play! Boy are we in luck! We're visiting de Laughin' Place. Yuk, yuk, yuk!" He got me t' sing wid 'im fo' awhile.

Hate t' say it, but dem stalagmites and stalactites looked like dey could fall on us any moment, but dey weren't what I was de most worried about. T'were de critters we met in dem caves. I saw two big ol' vultures starin' down at us. I almost di'nt wanna look at 'em. Dey were dressed in black 'n' were givin' me real scary looks.

"Look, brother, if it ain't Brer Rabbit 'n' de lil Sis Fox."

"Oh, I knows it. Everyone's gotta a Laughin' Place."

"Maybe this one is yours."

"Time to be turnin' round."

"If only you could."

"If you finally found your Laughin' Place, how come you ain't laughin'?"

"So you're lookin' fo' a Laughin' Place, eh?"

"...we'll show you a Laughin' Place..."

Befo' Brer 'n' myself could do nothin' else, we could feel our log tip over de side. We both looked down...'n'...saw nothin' but down...waaayyy down. We fell 'n' we fell hard, all de way down a five story waterfall. We fell off our log on de way down 'n' I could feel some sharp branches cut my upper left leg. If dis waterfall weren't so tall 'n' "branchy", dis would've been kinda fun, but de waterfall was jess too big 'n' I kept gettin' scratched real bad. Hittin' de water felt like one of Papa's spankin's. I sunk all de way down to de bottom of de river. I cou'nt swim t' save my life, but Brer Rabbit wasted no time pullin' me back up to surface in pushin' me to shore. De river's current was nice 'n' gentle afta dat waterfall as it's always been. Brer Rabbit pushed me until my feet could touch de river's flo'. I was so worn out dat I let myself fall on de dry land. No one really knew how happy I was t' see it agin. Brer Rabbit sat down wid me and cou'nt help but laugh.

"Ain't it nice t' see dis part a de land agin?"

I wanted t' say somethin', but before I could, a large net had suddenly appeared over my new friend. I recognized dat net ver' well. My green, red, 'n' white Papa was de blur I saw from befo' 'n' he had brought wid 'im 'is net 'n' had my bag wid Foxy 'n' Farrah at 'is side.

"Well, den, Brer Rabbit, I hope you 'ad yo' lil fun, but I's not about t' let you git away from me afta all dat." I jumped up real quick-like 'n' wrapped my arms 'round my rabbit friend.

"No, Papa, no..." I moaned. I got so sad, I started cryin' agin.

"Step aside, Lisa."

"Brother Fox!" We all turned 'n' saw Uncle Remus comin' our way. "Stop dis now! I saw de whole thang, Brer Rabbit saved 'er life!" Papa looked at 'im, 'n' den looked back us. I held Brer Rabbit real tightly. 'Specially afta I saw it agin. De mean look in 'is eyes, him bearin' up 'is sharp teeth. Dere he was agin...

...Nightmare Papa...

"You tricky ol' rabbit. You know how harsh dat no good river is. You probably pushed 'er in."

"I fell in, Papa." Papa yanked me away from Brer Rabbit.

"You stay outta dis! I'll deal wid you lata! Di'nt I done told ya t' never leave 'ome widout me sayin' so?"

"He really did save my life, Papa. He told me t' go home, but I di'n't want to. But I fell in 'n' I woulda drowned widout 'im. Uncle Remus tried t' 'elp to, but I wasn't strong 'nough." I jumped in front a Papa 'n' held out my arms. "You right, Papa. I really is a good fo' nothin' runt!" I clutched onto Papa's legs 'n' looked up at 'im all determined.

"But don' eat Brer Rabbit please! He been nothin' but good t' me. I won' let you eat 'im! IF YOU EAT 'IM, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVA!" My tears are mean lil things. Dey don' stop fallin' once I start. I cou'nt believe what I jess said 'n' Papa cou'nt neither 'cause he mo' stunned dan me. I di'nt wanna care. I di'nt wanna care dat I was standin' in a wet nightgown, wid a bad cut on my upper left leg, standin' up t' my Papa. But I did. Lookin' at 'im made me fall on my knees 'n' clutch 'is legs even tighter dan befo'. "No, Papa, NOOOO!" I cried 'n' begged so pitifully, I felt like we were de only two critters 'round.

T'was quiet fo' awhile. Papa looked at de blood trail runnin' down my left leg 'n' sighed.

"Well, now, Brer Rabbit, it seems my own flesh 'n' blood has turned 'gainst me...all 'cause you were good to her," my Papa said. Papa released my friend from de net 'n' took me in 'is arms.

"Lisa, we goin' home now...Brer Rabbit goin' home too...you'd betta run back t' your Briar Patch...befo' I change my mind."


	5. No Mo' Tears

I was shakin' from bein' cold 'n' wet, so Papa put 'is vest 'n' hat on me t' keep me warm on de way home. It's a good thang Papa took me home when 'e did 'cause de sky was all gray 'n' dark all dat day. Papa di'nt say nothin', but I had t' keep lookin' up at 'im. Papa di'nt look angry or sad or nothin'. He jess looked real determined t' get me 'ome.

"...achoo..."

Papa looked at me wid wide eyes. My nose was runnin' 'n' my tears were fallin' agin.

"...achoo..."Some lightenin' got all bright 'n' flashy 'n' thunder began crackin'.

"Well, bless my soul..." Papa said as I threw my face into 'is chest 'n' clutched 'is shoulders. I knew he musta hated me, so I figgered I might as well enjoy bein' held while it lasted.

"We almost home, but you can' be gettin' sick now; oh no, indeed. No mo' tears, darlin'." I sniffled at my nose 'n' looked down. I was disappointin' 'im agin. Papa always did think dat my heart, my lil body, everythin' 'bout me was mo' fragile dan a glass vase.

As de rain started outside, Papa got me home real quick 'n' gently put me on my bed. He showed me Foxy 'n' Farah, who Papa had found sittin' by de river. I figgered I musta left dem dere by accident.

I's real glad he took off my nightgown 'n' "unnergarments" and fixed de wound in my leg. I squeaked when he tried t' clean it. He wiped my oncomin' tears wid 'is free paw.

"Don' panic, child. It's a'ight. I's almost done. No mo' tears. Dis might hurt a lil." He sprayed some sort a "wound fixer upper" or somethin' on my spot 'n' I really hated it. I cou'nt help but squeak so' mo'. Papa put a bandage on my wound 'n', after a few moments, kissed my forehead. I was sorta expectin' 'im to put clean clothes on me and/or start yellin'. Instead, Papa took me off de bed 'n' sat me down in a chair.

"Achoo."

Bath time was real quiet and di'nt go as it usually did. Instead of riskin' gettin' my bandage wet, Papa rolled up 'is sleeves 'n' rinsed me by paw. In de tub, I'd already be wet from de waist down afta gettin' in, but Papa did it all 'imself as I sat in my chair.

"Achoo!"

Papa stood me up afta 'e rinsed me, started latherin' my sponge wid soap 'n' began washin' me from head t' toe like 'e always did. He also took great care to avoid de bandage he put up on my upper left leg. Papa rinsed me agin 'n' wrapped me in a towel. I was sorta expectin' 'im t' start yellin' at me agin, but instead he made me blow my nose int' a tissue 'n' picked out a clean, dry night gown fo' me to wear as he carried me to my bed.

But de thing Papa did next surprised mo' dan anythin' else. He toweled me off, helped me get in my nightgown, tossed de towel to de side, bundled me up in my white blanket 'n' held me like a lil baby fo' a minute or two. I was certainly small 'nough fo' it. As he cradled me in my blanket, Papa di'nt look mad no mo'. He gave me a real lovin' look...maybe he still loved me...but afta all dos things I done said? Not likely...

"ACHOO!"

"A'ight, Lisa, a'ight, you stay right here. I'll be right back wid some soup. You probably real hungry." "Yes sir." Afta he tucked me into bed, put Foxy 'n' Farrah in my paws, 'n' left me dere, I started thinkin...

Afta all I did 'n' what I said, he's bandaged me, bathed me, held me nicely, 'n' now he was bringin' me dinner. I know Papa still don' want me...so why...I wanted t' ask 'im some questions but I don' know what he'll do. I got real tired too 'n' fell asleep real quick-like.

I slept fo' a lil while befo' I felt a large paw gently scratchin' my back. My eyes slowly opened 'n' I found myself lyin' on my stomach wid my pillow in my face. I looked up to Papa who was starin' at me. My stomach started talkin', 'n' it was mad!

"My tummy hurts..."

Papa turned away, 'n' showed me a tray he'd brought dat carried a bowl a chicken soup 'n' a cup a hot tea. "Dat's 'cause you gotta eat somethin', honey. Dis is jess what you need." I sat up in my bed 'n' Papa started stirrin' de soup. He held de soup t' 'is mouth, blew on it, 'n' started feedin' me. In between spoonfuls, Papa gave me tea t' drink. He repeated it ev'ry time befo' de soup 'n' tea were all gone. He put de bowl 'n' cup on my bed table, turned to me, 'n' sighed. Papa got up 'n' looked away, probably tryin' t' figure out what t' say.

Uh-oh, here it comes.

You a bad daughter.

You no good runt.

You don' do nothin' right.

"Papa?"

"Huh?"

"I don' hate you. I understand if you hate me dough."

"Lisa..."

"I made you mad...'n' you said 'dere ain't gonna be a next time'. You don' want me no mo'...I know you don'!" I must be de biggest crybaby de whole universe knows 'cause I jess started cryin' agin. I almost di'nt wanna look at 'im. I knew 'e di'nt love me afta I de way I disobeyed 'n' ran off. Papa stared fo' a moment, but 'eld out 'is arms 'n' walked right back to me.

"What's dis? N-now c'mere, baby, c'mere..." Papa sat back on de bed, took me in 'is arms, 'n' rocked me back 'n' forth. "No, indeed...dere ain't no place fo' dat kinda talk. No mo' tears now."

"Lisa, first thang, I's sorry fo' yellin' at you. You ain't no good fo' nothin'." "I'm not?" "No! When I saw you touchin' dat axe, I was so scared fo' you. But callin' you dose things was wrong. Even I'm willin' to admit dat. If dere's one thang I've learned, is this: Lisa Fox ain't no good fo' nothin'."

"So you still love me?" "'Cos I do. Who told you I di'nt love you?" "You said 'dere ain't gonna be a next time'. I thought you di'nt want me or love me no mo', so I left 'ome." Papa looked away.

"Oh, I see...Lisa, you pay 'ttention to yo' Papa now: when you were bawn, I had no idea dat you shown up. Den a week lata, when you came t' me, I was so shocked, 'cause I'd only been wid your momma once. But when I saw how sweet you was, all wrapped up de same way you are now, all in white, soft 'n' warm, you did somethin' t' me. You made me all soft, dat's what you did. Befo' you came 'long, I was a real nasty critter. I was huntin' critters left 'n' right, especially you newest lil friend. But den you came, 'n' I had t' remind myself alot t' be good t' you. I gotta admit, I's still nasty sometimes, but, wid you, I feel like I gots a real purpose t' do what I do. I don' hunt fo' jess me no mo'. I do it fo' you too. You a child, 'n' you need clothes, a roof, a bed, 'n' someone t' look afta you. Besides, I knew you was mine, 'specially afta I took you home to live here wid me. Sho 'nough yo' Ma sent me a note 'splainin' ev'rythin' dat 'appened afta I met 'er 'n' thought dat I love 'er, but when I first held you 'n' took a nice good look at you, I kinda felt dat you mo' a less came from me. You got my eyes, big feet like me too..." He laughed 'n' jokingly took my foot 'n' sorta shifted it as I looked down at it. "You also a lil stubborn, always wantin' t' do somethin', and ya clearly got a passion fo' what you believe in! Baby girl, you much mo' like me dan you realize...and if Momma wasn't gonna help me take care a you, den I guess I had to do it myself, what wid you bein' mine 'n' all. Why? 'Cause you my child, 'n' nothin' will eva make me hate you."

"I wish I di'nt run away. ACHOO!"

"'N' I wish you di'nt neither. You don' know frightened I got when I di'nt see you in yo' bed. I was actually gonna come t' 'pologize but den I cou'nt find you, 'n' off I was lookin' for ya. So when I saw you fall off dat waterfall wid Brer Rabbit, you can probably imagine how angry I was when-"

"Papa, Brer Rabbit di'nt do nothin' t' hurt me. He was holdin' onto me de entire time 'n' pulled me up t' a log so's I could be safe. Please believe me, Papa." I took Papa's arm 'n' started cryin' agin. Papa pulled me closer t' 'im.

"Lisa, I love you...but Brer Rabbit 'n' I have been chasin' each otha long befo' you were bawn. I...I's grateful dat he saved yo' life...but..." I threw my head int' 'is stomach 'n' clenched 'is shirt.

"Papa, please don' say it! He my friend."

"Lisa...look at me..." He cupped my chin wid both paws 'n' looked at me real clear in de eyes. "I don' want us hatin' each otha, but it's natural fo' critters t' chase each otha. We been doin' it since we first came t' Briar Country long ago. I chase lil rabbits 'n' dose dumb birds on our Coop Days 'cause I know how they taste. When I was yo' age my Momma 'n' Papa fed me birds 'n' rabbits, 'n' I liked it, so when I left dere cave t' find my own, I wanted t' keep doin' jess dat."

"Does dis mean dat I have t' eat rabbit? Can I jess eat de ones dat are mean t' me?" Papa chuckled at dat last question. But 'e stopped 'n' took my paws. "Sweetie, when you all grown up, you'll have your own cave, and you'll get t' do whateva you want. But 'till den, I'm yo' Papa, 'n' you gotta take what I give you. It's like what I told Uncle Remus, I'm always gonna be chasin' critters, but I don' want you to hate me fo' it. I let Brer Rabbit go 'cause he saved yo' life, but dat's de best dat I can do. I ain't gonna upset neither nature's laws nor my own. 'N' you need t' respect dat."

"So you gonna keep chasin' no matter what? ACHOO!"

"Dat's right. 'N' as long as you live in my cave, you live under my rules. You understand, lil one?" Papa was lookin' real stern. Dere was no stoppin' my Papa, was dere? I lowered my head, I di'nt wanna fight wid Papa no mo'...still...

...maybe fo' once, Papa wasn't right 'bout somethin'...

But I let Papa win. I have t' obey, but I jess wish he wasn't so stubborn.

"Yes sir."

Papa tucked me back int' bed 'n' took de tray 'n' dishes in 'is paws. I was still sick, so he simply reminded me dat he loved me 'n' told me t' get some sleep. When he left de room, lil tears started comin' down agin.

I's sorry Brer Rabbit. I tried. "What am I gonna do, Foxy? Farrah, tell me what t' do.

I spend de rest of de day in bed wid my two lil friends, wid Papa comin' to check on me every hour or so. Dat afternoon, he came in wid a new bandage. "Lisa, I's gonna replace dis ol' wrap a yours." "Will it hurt?" "Only a lil. It'll sorta be like-" "Den NO!" I tried t' scurry 'way from 'im, but he took me firmly but gently by my arms. "Honey, it'll only take a second. You don't even have t' look at it. Jess look at me. I'll be talkin' so much, you won't realize what's 'appenin' 'till it's over."

Like befo', dere was no winnin' wid Papa. He flipped my skirt up wid the new wrap in 'is paw 'n' got to work. I could feel 'is paws take my ol' bandage 'n' begin to peel it off my leg. I was squeakin' mo' dan eva in my life. I tried t' wiggle away, but Papa's much stronger dan me. Papa took my chin in 'is free paw 'n' made me look in 'is eyes. "Jess keep lookin' at me, sweetie. Let's get t' talkin'. Honey, I think once you better-"

"Ahh!"

"It'll be ova in less dan a minute. Now, my love, I think dat once you betta, we gonna visit some distant family. Well, not too distant anyway."

"Who, Papa? Who are we vis-AUGH!"

Papa showed me de reddish brown bandage dat he simply pulled off me. I was 'bout t' start tearin' up agin, but Papa caught 'em wid 'is finger. "Dere now, see, is ova now. No mo' tears." Papa waited fo' me t' calm down. He went ahead 'n' put de new bandage on my cut 'n' swept my hair outta my face. "Now, as I was sayin', you 'n' me are gonna visit some relatives once you all betta. We haven't seen our cousins, de Wolves, in awhile, have we?"

I started feelin' mighty nervous. Papa was Zeke Midas Wolf's cousin, once removed. Dat made me 'is second cousin, 'n' 'is son, my third cousin. I guess I feel nervous 'cause...well...Cousin Zeke has an obsession wid catchin' three lil pigs dat live in de next county ova; kinda like what my Papa has wid Brer Rabbit. In past visits, Papa 'n' Cousin Zeke would often sit 'n' talk 'bout dese four critters 'n' different ways t' catch 'em, while Lil Wolf 'n' I would sit 'n' play. I like my third cousin, Lil Wolf. Sometimes he'd tell me stories 'bout what dem three pigs were really like: three fun lovin' pigs who'd often sing songs 'n' play ('specially the two younger ones Fifer 'n' Fiddler. De third one, Practical, worked mo' often den not). When I first learned dese things I asked Papa if Cousin Zeke 'n' the pigs were de same critters from dat famous story of de Three Lil Pigs, 'n' sho' 'nough dey were. I was related t' the Big Bad Wolf hisself. De same one dat went afta Lil Red Ridin' Hood, 'n' several otha lil critters 'n' people. Who knows who he could go afta next? Can ya see why I's so nervous?

Dat next Father's Day, Papa put me in a nice dress 'n' walked us ova de county line t' Cousin Zeke's house. It was a mighty creepy lookin' cave wid a laundry line 'n' a mailbox at de front. Cousin Zeke's was already wait in' fi' us wid 'is mighty large red pants, brown hat, 'n' green suspenders. 'N' dere besides 'im stood my fav-o-rite cousin, Lil Wolf. he a lil older dan me, so I often let 'im suggest stuff dat we could do while Cousin Zeke 'n' Papa talk. But not befo' I had to say howdy to Zeke.

"Cousin Fox, it's been foreva! How's de Briar Country?!"

"Same as usual. All "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" 'n' not 'nough rabbits on de table. Right, Lisa?"

"Well, if it ain't lil Sis Fox?!" I shifted a lil bit when he talked to me.

"Howdy, Uncle Zeke." Even dough he was my second cousin, I normally called 'im Uncle 'cause he was way older dan me 'n' a lil older dan Papa.

"Naw! Dis can't be de same lil thang ol' Fox brought home wid 'im four year ago!"

"'Deed I is."

Uncle Zeke laughed at me.

"Seems like only yesterday, wasn't it? I asked 'im t' bring ova a casserole dish fo' a party we was havin', but he brought you home instead!" As he laughed, out came my very good friend.

"Hello, Lisa."

"Howdy, Lil Wolf!"

Dis would be when Lil Wolf 'n' I would go inside de house-like cave 'n' play. Lil Wolf 'n'I always had somethin' t' do. My fav-o-rite thang we'd do is lay on de floor 'n' draw pictures. My pictures were all 'bout me, Papa, Brer Rabbit, 'n' Lil Wolf. But dat day fo' some reason, I started drawin' Uncle Zeke. Probably 'cause I was hearin' ev'ry word he 'n' Papa were sayin' t' each otha.

"That's insane, Fox! If that child is gonna grow up properly, she's gotta know that she can't go off defending that ol' rabbit!"

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I do have a lil respect fo' de critter fo' savin' 'er, but dat jess makes it all de worse! Wolf, I's beginnin' t' feel like I gots mo' troubles dan dat biggity rabbit hisself!"

"Really?"

"I's a single parent wid a lil one at home who wants to play wid our dinner instead a make 'im our dinner!"

"Dat's so!"

"She almost scared a me, I thinks! She gets all defensive when I talk 'bout eatin' dat Brer Rabbit. What am I supposed to do 'bout dat baby?!"

"Remind her who's boss, a course! That's what I do with my son! I know he wants to be friends with those pigs, but he knows he gonna get what I give 'im!"

"...how d'you live wid it?"

"Simple: I make 'im come with me 'n' show 'im how to catch pigs regardless. He may not agree, but he's a smart kid. In time, he'll figure things out."

"Well, Lisa's very smart, I thinks."

"I'm sure she'll figure things out herself. Besides, is rabbit hunting the only thing you two do?"

"Nah, we do otha things. We go on walks, I show 'er how t' build things, she really good wid her paws. I also been teachin' 'er how t' read. She gotta repeat things t' learn, but dere's no doubt that I's raisin' a smart lil girl." Papa folded 'is arms all proud-like.

"Has she thought a smart ways t' trap other critters?"

"Naw...but I ain't expectin' her t' know now. She only four. I mean, come on, terrible traps dat turn certain critters int' has-beens? Babies don' make stuff like dat up. That'll come when she older."

"You thought about school?"

"Yeah...I know she needs to start soon. She'd better not make friends wid any mo' rabbits, I'll tell ya dat much!"

I could hear all dese things. Lil Wolf 'n' I were sittin' right outside de room dey were talkin' in.

"Wolfie, what's school?"

"Your Pa never told you?"

"I don' think so..."

"When you get t' be a lil older, you go to school 'n' learn things with other kids."

"I think I'll stay home with Papa."

"You have to go."

"Why?"

"Law says so. You can be home-schooled I think. But as long as you're learnin' by someone somehow..."

"I think I'll ask Papa...do you think Papa's disappointed in me? I've always thought he was..."

"If he's anything like my Pop, he'll teach you 'n' teach you, but, listen Lisa. I think you gotta do what you think is right. I'm always asking Pop if he considers stopping, but he never does, but I guess I gotta keep trying. Because I think that's what's right. Defending my friends 'n' encouraging Pop to learn a thing or two. Maybe you could try doing that too."

"But Papa don' wanna change. We don' agree no mo'. What am I gonna do, Wolfie? I love 'im so much, but I like Brer Rabbit too."

"Keep lovin' your Pa, I guess. In my experience, you can try both."

"What if I can't do both?...Papa can be real pushy sometimes...ain't family mo' 'portant dan otha critters?"

Lil Wolf admitted dat in dis case...he jess di'nt know.

I wanted t' persist, but sho' 'nough we went back t' drawin' pictures. We both fell asleep in time, 'n' I di'nt wake up until I felt Papa pick me up. I opened my eyes a lil bit 'n' felt 'im kiss me several times on diff'ent corners a my face. I di'nt realize dat Zeke 'n' Wolfie were watchin' us till Papa pointed dem out to me.

"Say goodbye t' Lil Wolf," Papa said. He put me back on de ground, pulled down my dress as I stood dere 'n' let me hug Lil Wolf, who had jess woken up 'imself.

"Bye, Lil Wolf..." Part a me wanted t' stay wid Wolfie, but den I 'membered Cousin Zeke...I think I'll stick wid Papa. I started rubbin' my eyes 'n' yawnin', but Papa firmly, but gently placed my arms away from my eyes. He at least let me raise my arms up as I hoped he'd hold me.

"Dat's 'notha thing: you hold her too much," Zeke laughed. Papa picked me up 'n' kissed me agin.

"Not everyday all de time, thank you ver' much!"

"You be a good fox now," Zeke laughed at me.

"Okay..." Papa let me sleep in 'is embrace. I could kinda feel 'im carryin' me 'ome as I drifted off. I woke up agin when we got 'ome 'n' Papa insisted dat I bathe befo' I go to bed, despite me askin' 'im if I could sleep first 'n' den bathe in de mo'nin'.

As Papa rolled up 'is sleeves 'n' started bathin' me in de tub, I started cryin'...agin...

But I wasn't sad or nothin'.

"Honey, you jess tired-close your mouth-we've been havin' a busy time lately. Good thang too..." Papa said as 'e washed my face.

"Why's it a good thing?"

"It's good to be busy...'specially considerin' what's comin' up soon."

"What's comin' up?"

"When you turn five, I'mma start sendin' you t' school!"

"I don' wanna go!"

"'Cos you do! Everybody gotta go at some point. Even I went when I was jess known as Lil Fox. Only fools miss out on school. Now I'm not raisin' a fool, am I?"

I looked down.

"No sir."

"Dat's what I thought!"

"What 'bout de otha chillen? Everybody knows how you like t' hunt otha critters, so...what if dey don' like me?"

"Lisa, don' think dat we de only critters who hunt. Othas do it too. Cousin Zeke does it, Brer Gator does it, even dose creepy ol' Brer Buzzards have been known t' snap at othas, 'specially when they sick 'n' weak. Don' worry, Lisa. You won't have t' see dem ev'ry day, jess Monday thru Friday, 'n' den on de weekends we can do whateva we want, jess us."

I reached ova de side of de tub 'n' clung t' 'im, hopin' dat fo' some reason, dis would make 'im think t' home school me. Papa gently placed me back in 'n' rinsed me. Papa helped me step out, gave me a towel, 'n' let me pick out a nightgown t' wear. He wiped away my "tired tears", 'n' said, as he often did, "no mo' tears".

Befo' he officially tucked me in, he did somethin' a lil unexpected. He stood me up afta I got my nightgown on, 'n' sat on my bed. He gave me a sweet lil smile 'n' held out 'is arms.

I stepped forward, hopin' he wanted t' hold me agin. And den it happened. "C'MERE!" he cried. Papa grabbed me, swung me ova t' 'is side 'n' tickled me somethin' awful. I jess laughed 'n' laughed. Papa was a real good tickler 'n' knew all my ticklish spots. He sat me on de bed against de wall 'n' laughed as I did. As he tickled, he'd rub 'is nuzzle 'n' head on my stomach, makin' me laugh even harder. De best part was de ver' end: he lifted me up in de air, flipped up my skirt, put 'is face on my middle 'n' made a funny raspberry like sound wid 'is mouth. I laughed 'arder dan I ever did in my whole life. Throughout dis whole thing, he reminded alot dat he loved me ver' much!

Papa wasted no time tuckin' me int' bed, kissin' me goodnight, 'n' blowin' out my candle.

On my fifth birthday, which 'appened a few months lata, Papa took me t' a market place dat was lots a minutes away from de coops we visited fo' Coop Day. He asked me t' pick out somethin' I wanted fo' my birthday. I found de perfect gift: a book of blank pages 'n' colorin' pencils. Papa liked de choice I made 'n' gladly paid fo' it. He also paid fo' a journal, writin' pencils, a carry-round bag, 'n' a smaller bag.

"You sure I have t' go t' school?"

"Yes, ma'am! 'N' dese things'll help you get a good start!" I was still a lil unsure, but 'e insisted dat it would be good fo' me.

In de months leadin' up t' my first day a school, Papa 'n' I did lotsa things. We went on mo' Coop Days den usual, had picnics mo' often, 'n' even he made me watch 'im put some traps up fo' Brer Rabbit as he tried t' convince me dat dis was what I needed to do, but de best days we had were when we went fishin' togetha like we used to. I even began readin' to Papa, instead a 'im readin' t' me. He often told me dat I was real smart. I don' know 'bout dat though. Sho' I could read, but it still took me a long time t' fully learn stuff. Dat bothers me so, but Papa would assured me dat I was fine jess de way I was.

Funny how he would say considerin' de odd thing dat 'appened jess five weeks befo' I started school. I'd always been real small fo' my age. Even as a newborn, Papa said dat I was, let's face it, a runt; a sweet lil runt dough, but still a runt regardless. Though I grew a lil bit over time, I was still really small 'n' fragile. At four year old, I was only a lil shorter dan Brer Rabbit, but one mo'nin', jess weeks befo' I started school, I had what Papa later called "an overnight growth spurt". I told Papa dat I di'nt feel like myself, which convinced 'im to put my against de wall 'n' take my measurement. When he saw what happened, he laughed at me.

"Why you laughin' at me?"

"I ain't laughin' at you. I's laughin' cause I'm happy. Lisa, you've grown two mo' inches! You realize what dis means?!" Papa cried.

"I's fin'lly growin'?"

"Well...yeah...but dere's somethin' else too. You as tall as Brer Rabbit. Betcha di'nt know dat!"

"...how do you know Brer Rabbit's height?"

"If he gonna be my dinner someday, I'd like t' know a thang o' two 'bout 'im, shouldn't I?"

"...well..."

"But dat's not 'portant right now! What is 'portant is dat you growin'! I's so proud a you!" Papa hugged me tightly.

"Does dis mean you gonna start tryin' to eat me?"

"'Cos not! My lil girl's one thang, Brer Rabbit is 'notha."

"Oh..."

"Don' ask silly questions," Papa said as he kissed my head 'n' gently rested 'is head on it.

I cou'nt believe it...

...I wasn't feelin' so small no mo'.

Papa provided some new school clothes fo' me t' wear given my new height. Dough it was only a two inch diff'ence, he insisted dat I get new clothes. We both found out however dat I may have been taller, but I was still a thin lil thing 'n' Papa continued t' handle me with gentle care, as 'e always did, as a result.

And den, de big day came: my first day of school. Papa gave me a thorough sponge bath de night befo', 'n' woke me up real early de next mo'nin' to help me pick out a pretty dress. He tied a bow 'n' my hair, gave me a big breakfast, 'n' showed me de lunch he made fo' me de night befo': a turkey sandwich wid a big red apple. When we had t' go, I di'nt wanna step out, but Papa took my paw 'n' got me t' walk out togetha. We started our nice long walk down de path, pass de Briar Patch, pass Mr. Bluebird's next, 'n' long pass de holes of de Mole Sisters 'n' Sis Possum. Dere was a moment where I saw Brer Rabbit out of de corner of my eye. He was relaxin' by a tree holdin' paws wid Miss Molly Cottontail. Somethin' 'bout 'er di'nt look right. She looked a lil round t' me 'n' Brer Rabbit kept kissin' her 'n' starin' down at her stomach. He saw me starin' at him mostly, 'n' simply smiled at me 'n' I smiled back as Papa 'n' I went along. I tugged on Papa's vest 'n' whispered "Papa, why is Miss Cottontail so fat? She neva looked dat way befo'." Papa looked ova at de couple 'n' chuckled a lil as Brer Rabbit noticed 'im starin', helped Miss Cottontail up, 'n' hopped dem both away holdin' paws.

"Honey, Brer Rabbit married Miss Cottontail, 'n' it looks like they'll be havin' babies soon...interestin'..." He had dat real familiar look in 'is eyes. He wou'nt...I clutched Papa's leg.

"You not gonna eat 'em, are you? Dey jess babies." I looked at 'im a lil pleadingly. Papa musta thought I was desperate, 'cause he stroked my head all lovin'ly.

"No, I won'..."

"You promise?"

A lil silence lata...

"I promise." We hugged 'n' continued on our way.

Dough de walk was a bit long, we evenchally got to de school house where lots a other critter chillen were talkin' 'n' playin'. Bear cubs, possums, lil rabbits, young coons, all sorts a critters had come t' start school. Part a me wished dat Wolfie would be dere, but he had to go to school in de next county ova where 'e lived wid Cousin Zeke. Oh well...

An older critter, Miss Possum, sister of ol' Brer Possum, came up to us real quickly.

"Hello, Brer Fox! Mighty nice to see out of Chick-A-Pin Hill!" Her voice was sweeter dan pancake syrup, I figgered.

"Howdy, Miss Possum. I's jess droppin' off my young'un." Miss Possum knelt down t' me.

"My brother 'n' sister-in-law have told me lots 'bout you. How do you do, Miss Fox?" I looked up at Papa, who gave me a reassurin' smile.

"Fine, how are you? How you come on?"

"Pretty good sure as you're bawn!" I smiled a lil bit, but felt my shyness comin' back t' me. But den somethin' amazin' happened.

A boy appeared. De most handsome lil boy I'd ever seen; a reynard, a real BOY FOX! De only reynard fox I'd eva known was my Papa, but now dere was anotha my own age! He started walkin' up t' me wid 'is blue overalls, bright yellow shirt, 'n' bucket hat.

"...I di'nt know dere were otha foxes out in Briar Country..."

"Me neither!" I di'nt bother to ask Papa why I never saw otha foxes 'til now. I jess walked up t' 'im 'n' asked 'im if I could play wid 'im. De boy looked a lil shy.

"I guess..." I followed de boy t' de school house. Papa looked a lil nervous, but at dat moment, I kinda di'nt care. I only heard one otha thing from my Papa befo' he completely left my thoughts fo' a moment.

"Now, Miss Possum, I gotta tell ya, Lisa is a very special pup; I mean _really special_. So...try t' have a lil patience, 'specially when she's learnin'. You think she'll be ok?" I looked back up at Papa 'n' Miss Possum fo' a moment 'n' den looked back down at de grass wid this new lil fox. I di'nt even know dat Papa was walkin' up t' me until I felt a paw on my back. I looked up 'n' jess saw 'im lookin' at me.

"Now, Lisa, I'll be here at 3 o'clock to pick ya up, you hear?"

"Yes, Papa." I started cryin' a lil bit. I was happy, but I jess di'nt want 'im to go yet.

"You be good now. No mo' tears." He put my face in 'is paws 'n' wiped my tears away.

"I will." I stared at 'im for a bit 'n' jumped up 'n' hugged 'im tightly.

"I love you."

He held me closer dan he ever had befo'. Dere were no mo' doubts 'bout dis fox dat de critters called my father.

My Papa, Brer Fox, de nastiest critter in all a Briar Country, loved me mo' dan anythin' else in de universe.

"Right back atcha..." Papa released me.

I coulda sworn I saw a tear fall from 'im as I went wid dat handsome fox boy int' de school house.

No mo' tears, Papa, no mo' tears.


End file.
